The present invention relates generally to systems for serving food. In particular, the present invention relates to systems which support a removable food serving pan.
Pans used in buffet or steam tables hold various kinds of hot and cold foods. In other settings, pans may also be removably placed in wells as to hold a variety of other non-food items. Characteristically, though, such pans are designed with a removable feature because they must be removed from tables or wells periodically.
In the case of food pans, they are removed from buffet or steam tables and replaced to replenish food or to clean the pan and the table. In addition to the removal capability, food pans must also be configured to provide a seal between the pan and the table such that steam or cold air below the pan (for example, in a well) will not escape around the edges of the pan. Maintaining the heat or cold below the pan serves a principle purpose of the use of food pans. That is, food pans make food accessible while keeping the food hot or cold.
Conventional food pans are typically constructed with a top edge extending outwardly and resting on the table or top of the well to provide a seal with the table or top of the well. Alternatively, food pans achieve a seal by having a downturned outer edge. While providing a seal, such designs make it difficult to remove the pans from the table or well. To remove the pans, for example, the edge of the pan must be lifted from the table or well by wedging either a utensil, finger, or other tool under the pan. This removal process can be cumbersome and dangerous because the surface under the edge of the pan may be very hot.
Thus, there is a need for a pan which is more easily removed from a buffet or steam table or well. Further, there is a need for a pan receiving and removal system whereby a pan and well are designed such that the pan is easily received into and removed from the well.
One embodiment of the invention relates to a pan for use with a well for receiving the pan, wherein the well is surrounded by a platform. The pan includes a bottom panel, a plurality of walls extending upwardly from the bottom panel and including a first wall, second wall and a third wall joined to the first and second walls at first and second corners, respectively, and a rim extending from the third wall. The third wall includes a first lower portion proximate the bottom panel and extending at a first angle relative to the bottom panel and a ramp portion extending between the lower portion and the rim at a second angle oblique to the lower portion and between about 105 degrees and about 150 degrees relative to the bottom panel. The ramp portion extends across a mid-point of the third wall between the first and second corners.
Another embodiment of the invention relates to a food serving system which includes a series of pans. Each pan includes a bottom panel, a plurality of walls extending upwardly from the bottom panel and including a first wall, a second wall, and a third wall joined to the first and second walls at first and second corners, respectively, and a rim outwardly extending from the third wall. The third wall includes a lower portion proximate the bottom panel and extending at a first angle relative to the bottom panel and a ramp portion extending between the lower portion and the rim at a second angle oblique to the lower portion. The series of plans includes a first rectangular pan having a width dimension X and a length dimension Y, a second rectangular pan having a width dimension X and a length dimension 1/2Y, and a third rectangular pan having a width dimension 1/2X and a length dimension 1/2Y.
Another embodiment of the invention relates to a food serving system including a well, platform and a pan. The well includes a first bottom and a first plurality of side walls extending upwardly from the bottom panel to form a cavity. Each of the plurality of side walls has an upper end. The platform extends away from the cavity at the upper end of the first plurality of side walls. The pan includes a bottom panel, a plurality of walls extending upwardly from the bottom panel and including a first wall, a second wall and a third wall joined to the first and second walls at first and second corners, respectively, and a rim outwardly extending from the third wall. The third wall includes a lower portion proximate the bottom panel and extending at a first angle relative to the bottom panel and a ramp portion extending between the lower portion in the rim at a second angle oblique to the lower portion.
Another embodiment of the invention relates to a food serving chafer. The chafer includes a stand, a water pan elevated by the stand, a heat source located beneath the water pan and a food serving pan. The water pan has a first bottom panel and a first plurality of side walls extending upwardly from the bottom panel to define a cavity. The first plurality of side walls has an upper end and a platform extending away from the cavity at the upper end of the first plurality of side walls. The food serving pan is at least partially inset within the cavity of the water pan and includes a bottom panel, a plurality of walls extending upwardly from the second bottom panel and including a first wall, a second wall, a third wall joined to the first and second walls at first and second corners, respectively, and a rim outwardly extending from the third wall. The third wall includes a first lower portion proximate the bottom panel and extending at a first angle relative to the bottom panel and a ramp portion extending between the lower portion and the rim at a second angle oblique to the lower portion.
Another embodiment of the invention relates to a food serving system which includes a water pan and a food serving pan. The water pan has a first bottom panel and a first plurality of side walls extending upwardly from the first bottom panel to form a cavity. The first plurality of side walls have an upper end. The water pan further includes a rim extending outwardly from the cavity at the upper end of the first plurality of side walls. The food serving pan includes a bottom panel, a second plurality of walls extending upwardly from the bottom panel and including a first wall, a second wall and a third wall joined to the first and second walls at first and second corners, respectively, and a rim outwardly extending from the third wall. The third wall includes a first lower portion proximate to the second bottom panel and extending at a first angle relative to the second bottom panel. The third wall further includes a ramp portion extending between the first lower portion and the rim at a second angle oblique to the lower portion.
Another embodiment of the invention relates to a covered pan system. The covered pan system includes a pan and a lid. The pan includes a bottom panel, a plurality of walls extending upwardly from the bottom panel and having a first wall, a second wall and third wall joined to the first and second walls at first and second corners, respectively, and a pan rim outwardly extending from the third wall. The third wall includes a first lower portion proximate the bottom panel and extending at a first angle relative to the bottom panel and a ramp portion extending between the lower portion and the rim at a second angle oblique to the lower portion. The lid includes a central portion, a lid rim extending about a perimeter of the central portion and configured to engage the pan rim and a gasket coupled to the lid. The gasket is configured to engage the ramp portion when the lid engages the pan rim.
Another embodiment of the invention relates to a pan for use of the well for receiving the pan, wherein the well is surrounded by a platform. The pan includes a bottom panel, a plurality of walls extending upwardly from the bottom panel and having a first wall, a second wall and a third wall joined to the first and second walls at first and second corners, respectively, and a rim outwardly extending from the third wall. The third wall includes a lower portion proximate the bottom panel and extending at a first angle relative to the bottom panel and a ramp portion extending between the lower portion and the rim at a second angle oblique to the lower portion and between about 105 degrees and about 150 degrees relative to the bottom panel. The ramp portion has a linear length such that the ramp portion has a vertical height of at least about 0.375 inches (9.5 mm).